warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Avenging Sons
The Avenging Sons is a Codex Astartes-compliant Loyalist Space Marines Chapter originally created during the 19th Founding from the gene-seed of the Ultramarines. The Avenging Sons hail from the world of Traekonnis Major. Chapter History The Avenging Sons were raised during the 19th Founding in the mid-36th Millennium. They are a Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines and proudly maintain that Chapter's vaunted martial traditions and their stoic faith in the tenets of the Codex Astartes written by their Primarch, Roboute Guilliman. Notable Campaigns *'Space Port on Archimedon' (Unknown Date) - The world of Archimedon was the place where a major engagement of the Avenging Sons' 3rd Company unfolded. Their mission was to defend a spaceport on the planet. However, after the battle turned against them, they destroyed the spaceport themselves rather than let it fall into enemy hands. The Chapter Master disagreed with this course of action, but he did not formally punish the company. The 3rd Company suffered substantial losses in this battle, including their Chaplain (who was replaced afterwards by Chaplain Herdain) and these losses helped to prime the company for the betrayal of the Emperor they would carry out on the world of Helmabad. *'Helmabad Rebellion' (Unknown Date) - The Avenging Sons' Captain Gessart and his 3rd Company turned Renegade whilst fighting in the civil war on Helmabad against a force of Chaos Cultists, who had stirred up a rebellion against the Emperor, to save their own lives when the course of the battle went against them. Killing their Chaplain and those Loyalist Battle-Brothers who would not follow them, the Space Marines of the 3rd Company negotiated with the Traitors for safe passage to their Thunderhawk in return for leaving the Planetary Governor undefended for the cultists to slay. After fleeing the planet, which had been struck by a Warp Storm, the 3rd Company painted over their Chapter badges and other Imperial symbols and set course for the Eye of Terror. It should be noted that Captain Gessart intended to continue fighting for the good of humanity, yet could not remain as part of the Avenging Sons Chapter after he had allowed the elimination of those Space Marines who had refused to abandon the world of Helmabad to Chaos to save their own lives. *'The Taros Campaign' (998.M41) - A strike force composed of the Avenging Sons' 2nd Company fought in the first Imperial intervention that began the Taros Campaign on the desert Mining World of Taros in the Ultima Segmentum. The Avenging Sons' Captain Armaros led a Kill-team comprising a single reinforced company of the Avenging Sons to Taros in order to execute Planetary Governor Uphir Aulis within the Governor's Palace for his traitorous dealings with the Tau Empire, but the Space Marines were surprised by Taronian Planetary Defence Forces and a large contingent of Tau Fire Warriors who were secretly on the world to try and seize it from the Imperium. As a result of the unexpectedly large presence of the Tau Fire Caste on Taros, the Avenging Sons' mission failed and they had to extract themselves from the world with heavy casualties, including the loss of a Dreadnought. *'Liberation of Antillis IV' (Unknown Date.M41) - The Avenging Sons' 2nd Company led by Force Commander Selleus took extremely heavy casualties during the Antillis IV campaign to recover that world from the Forces of Chaos. Outnumbered by a Chaotic force led by a warband of Chaos Space Marines of the Black Legion, the detachment was ground down and eventually surrounded. Their defences broken, they fought to the end, detonating their position just at the moment of being completely overrun. The only known survivor was a single member of an attached Scout Squad and a Thunderhawk gunship which contained a large portion of the company's precious gene-seed, extracted during the battle. Notable Avenging Sons *'Captain Armaros' - Amaros was the Avenging Sons Kill-team Force Commander during the First Taros Intervention of the Taros Campaign as well as Captain of the 2nd Company *'Captain Gessart' - Gessart was the Captain of the Avenging Sons' 3rd Company who took the remainder of his company Renegade and fled into the Eye of Terror to save his and his company's lives after failing to put down the Chaos rebellion on the world of Helmabad *'Brother Chaim' - Brother Chaim was a Mark V Dreadnought of the Avenging Sons' 2nd Company during the First Taros Intervention of the Taros Campaign Kill-team, killed in action against the Tau during the failed attempt to assassinate the heretical Planetary Governor of Taros, Uphir Aulis *'Brother Hakael' - Brother Hakael was the Mark IV Dreadnought of the Avenging Sons' 2nd Company during the First Taros Intervention of the Taros Campaign Kill-team *'Apothecary Korpus' - 2nd Company Apothecary during the Antillis IV Campaign Chapter Fleet The Avenging Sons have an average-sized Chapter Fleet, of which the only known vessel is: * Proxima Justus - Strike Cruiser - The Proxima Justus delivered the Avenging Sons' 2nd Company to the desert Mining World of Taros during the First Taros Intervention in the unsuccessful attempt to assassinate the Planetary Governor Uphir Aulis that set off the Imperial Taros Campaign against the Tau in 998.M41. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Avenging Sons wear light blue Power Armour with a white or golden Aquila. On the right shoulder plate, a white diagonal stripe with a Roman numeral in the center denotes the company number of a given Avenging Sons Astartes. Chapter Badge The Avenging Sons' Chapter badge is a white Cross Crosslet with a smaller, silver Cross Crosslet within its centre. Sources *''Dark Imperium'' (Anthology) *''Imperial Armour - Volume Three - Taros Campaign'' *''Insignium Astartes'', p. 60 *''Heroes of the Space Marines ''(Anthology), p. 79 Gallery File:Avengingsons_banner_2.jpg|Avenging Sons Chapter Banner File:Avenging_Sons.jpg|Avenging Sons Tactical Marine Mark IV Dreadnought Avenging Sons.jpg|Avenging Sons Mark IV Dreadnought Brother Hakael of the 2nd Company, armed with Power Fist and twin-linked Heavy Bolters Mark V Dreadnought Avenging Sons.jpg|Avenging Sons Mark V Dreadnought Brother Chaim of the 2nd Company, armed with Power Fist and twin-linked Autocannons; he bears the Taros Campaign Badge on his left leg Avenging Sons Drop Pod.jpg|Avenging Sons Drop Pod Avenging Sons Thunderhawk.jpg|Avenging Sons Thunderhawk Gunship Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:A Category:Space Marines